


Five People Tony Never Asked out on a Date

by lunardreamed



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardreamed/pseuds/lunardreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six, actually, because when I wrote this, I wasn't sure Tony had never asked a few of the canon characters on a date.  Written at the beginning of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Tony Never Asked out on a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/gifts).



**Ana Maria**

Big, brown eyes. Long, thick, dark hair. You never forget your first love. Even if you were only three years old and didn’t know what it was. You always remember. The first time they met, she pushed him down and he called her a poopoo-head. Later, she called him Anty and he called her Anamar.

But he never asked her out. Their nannies made their play-dates.

 

**Rinko Bellows**

She was gorgeous and sophisticated and way out of his league. She tutored him in English one year and he’s gotten top grades in that ever since. She was two years older than him and in high school and she actually kissed him once. On the lips, even! But that was their last tutoring session and she said goodbye after and, yes, Tony can actually read the writing on the wall.

Besides, he wouldn’t have known how to ask a girl out anyway. He still couldn’t look them in the eyes.

 

**Louise Harding**

Sometimes you don’t even have to work for it. They never went out on a date, so to speak. They just got it on in the car while their fathers discussed business over golf. Neither parent noticed they were gone for half an hour. And it was her suggestion. Really! It was! What kind of guy do you think he is? What? You want him to turn her down, too? Are you crazy?! He was a teenage boy! You think he’s made of steel.

Still not a date though. Not even Easy Louise would call it that. Come to think of it, she didn’t go on many dates.

 

**Abby**

And he totally would have, but he had just started at NCIS and Ducky and Gibbs acted like she was the daughter they never had and he’s dealt with enough pissed off fathers to know not to piss off the ones that really could kill you and hide the body.

Later, he was actually kind of glad that he didn’t. Abby was a good friend and that was the first time he managed to start off on the right foot with a woman.

 

**Kate**

Yes. Tony leered at her and flirted and tormented her and even talked her into a couple of lunches and dinners, but he never fooled himself into thinking they were actually dates. Coworkers hung out together.

Why not? Well, now, he loves Kate like a sister, but, from the beginning, he had her pegged as sort of a prude and Anthony DiNozzo does not waste time and money when there is no hope of return. That’s just good business sense. And wouldn’t Dad just love to hear the good use he was putting his education to.

 

**Jenny Shepherd**

Cause dating your boss is just – ewww.


End file.
